The Order of the Emeralds
by bexd47
Summary: Draco and Hermione are related by blood and birth...but what does that have to do with Harry? starts off at the end of 5th year and will contain spoilers for HBP, DH pairings, if you don't like that then get lost. CANCELLED
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: The characters are all the marvellous works of JK Rowling. I only own the story plot, Nemphany and Lenatia

Draco sighed as he watched the sunset up in the astromany tower. it was a beautiful night. Who could possibly know it also marked the exact month, day and hour of so much sorrow? He heard footsteps coming.

"Good evening Hermione" he said without turning. He could tell it was her.

"Evening Draco." Draco felt her sit beside him. He could sense her heart break once again, just like every year. Upon this night every year it would hurt Hermione ten times more than himself for that night her husband betrayed her and her daughter was killed. Even after a thousand years the pain never subsided. And Draco was the only one left who shared her pain. For as long as they could remember they stood by each other or if they couldn't be beside the other they watched each others backs. They were as close as brother and sister although by blood they were second cousins.

"We need to help him Draco." Hermione said breaking the silence.

"Who?" Draco said absentmindedly, though he knew whom Hermione talked of. She rolled her eyes.

"Harry you dolt. Apart from us there are four left. One nymph, one elf, one vampire, one multi-blood. The nymph and elf are under the service of Lord Voldermort- God knows why, the traitors." For the first time that evening Draco looked at Hermione in confusion. She studyed the sunset with hatred and tears in her eyes. Hatred to The Dark Lord, her husband (the elf) and her sister (the nymph).

"Who and where is the multi-blood?" As far as he knew they were all killed for following the Emeralds. Hermione looked to Draco making eye contact. Chocolate brown eyes stared into ice blue eyes. Mentally she sent the image of the last true multi-blood. Draco's eyebrows rose. He whispered, chillingly "Is it even possible? Could Harry have inherited Lily's powers?" Hermione nodded. She had always been Harry's friend yet it was also Lily and James's dying wish for him to be watched over for this reason. "Are you positive?"

"I have never been more positive." Hermione confirmed Draco looked back to the disapearing sun.

"Then we must teach him how to use his powers. It is our duty to Lily Potter, the Emerald Queen."

Harry threw off his invisibility cloak and sat on the couch in the common room. He couldn't believe what he'd just heard. Hermione and Malfoy knew more about him then he did! He couldn't believe Hermione hadn't told him he was a multi-blood, whatever that was. Suddenly the portrait opened and Hemrione entered, Draco following. Hermione approached Harry.

"How much did you hear Harry?" she asked quietly. There was no point dening it.

"All of it." Hermione sat down and motioned for Draco to sit down too.

"I guess we have some explaining to do."

"Yes, perferably before I explode" A small smile flickered.

"Draco could you please explain? I don't have the strength to right now. Not tonight of all nights." Draco nodded.

"Go to bed Hermione. Harry, I think we should talk in a more private place." He stood up and Harry looked to Hermione who nodded and went up the girls stairs."

Silently Draco and Harry went to the Room of Requirement were a couple of cosy seats were waiting for them.

"Sit down Harry." Both him and Harry did so. "No what I am going to tell is an extremely painful, yet true story. I ask you only to interupt and you will see why it was nesscesary to keep it from you for a small while." He took a deep breath and started.

One thousand years ago today, a village of warth and kindness reigned.

The village was made up of four creatures true, vampires, nymphs, elves and you.

The multiblood in which you are was the most powerful, they possesed the powers of the other three yet none of the weaknesses

The peaceful village was known as Nemphany.

Though one day this peace was shattered. The snake that was Salazar Slytherin came.

He raped and hurt and killed and broke the creatures true 'till only few survived.

Three were in pain, two had no shame.

On was me, who lost my family but one,

Another was my cousin, Hermione, who lost her daughter and who's husband and sister betrayed us all.

The third was our Queen. The one who tried her best. Her heart was broken, almost beyond repair at the sight of so many lost.

However she recovered and together we thought of a plan. She herself had defeated Salazar, but what about his decendents?

She saw her future and told me and my cousin to watch out.

And to help her son, the saviour of all. To watch over and teach all that we do know.

And await the day she returns.


	2. Chapter 2

disclaimer: Still not mine except, The Order of Emeralds, Lenetia, Nemphany, Lonto Isle, Tecaners and Silerian.

"blah"means speech

-blah-means thoughts

I also apologise now for my terrible spelling, righto...on with the story!

* * *

"Oh shit" Was all Harry could say. 

"Yup."

"Hermione...her daughter was killed? How?"

Draco gulped

"Well...Hermione and myself, being the elders in the village therefore the most powerful were to be killed last. Hermione was forced watched Slytherin rape her daughter, Lenetia, while being bound by fire bracelets to a tree. Lenetia was dead before Slytherin finished with her. To hurt an innocent creature like a nymph breaks their heart badly, so badly it's lethal. If your mother, Queen Lily, had not saved me and Hermione, we would be dead. Witnessing such an act had us in hospital beds for about ten years while our hearts were repairing." Draco said in a monotone.

"But how was my mother even alive? Wasn't this a thousand years ago?" Draco chuckled a bit. Harry really had no clue whatsoever how he survived Voldermort's attacks.

"Well Harry, contrary to popular belief, your mother was not muggle-born. Over the years she had put herself up for adoption time and time again. She was an immortal Harry. She has lived for 30 million years in total. That night she 'died'. She was simply banished to limbo or pergurtoryuntil every last Slytherin heir is dead and you find your soul mate, your cosmic destiny, the one you are destined to love, the one who is destined to love you. Basically you are immortal too." Harry snorted as silent tears he probably hadn't noticed ran down his cheeks. Draco, unable to stop himself gently wiped the tears away. He was an empathic elf, one who could sense others emotions. He could feel Harry's mixed emotions and it scared him. He wanted his Harry to be happy...Wait..._His _Harry? Draco mentally slapped himself.

"You sound as if you know all about love, it would have seemed you were emotionless all these years but now I am not sure. Typically everything I have been led to believe is once again a lie. And I am sick of it." He abrubtly stood up and looked Draco in the eye. "How do I know you aren't lieing to me? How do I know you aren't decieving me? How do I know you in some way corrupted Hermione? The truth is, I don't know. Yet, every instinct in my body is telling me-no, yelling at me to trust you. So for now I will." Harry smiled a little and offered his hand to Draco, just like Draco himself did that first day in Madam Malkins. Draco shook it, therefore breaking all rivalry between each house as the strongest of each joined in friendship.

A few days later, after a few more tearful talks with both Hermione and Draco, in secret of course, Harry was able to finally admit it. He was finally able to give up on Dumbledore's trust as he knew good and well about Lily, he had, after all, been a teacher there long enough. However, as of yet Draco had not revealed to the rest of the school about his loyalties. Harry understood that Draco was working as a spy for the Order Of the Emeralds, the order Queen Lily started after the founders split. That summer, while Ron (completely clueless) spent time with his parents and family, Hermione was going to take Harry to the Order, to meet these powerful people who had been saved, not only the Vampire from Nemphany but also the shapeshifters of Tecaners, the fairies of Lonto Isle and the sirens of Silerian. Apart from them there were also werewolves, lycans, other vampires, the dragon elders (who could talk human), a few giants...and well just about every creature in all the worlds. Harry was filled with anticipation at not only this, but Draco was going to give him his first lesson in elf magic (Hermione wanted to be there but had to cover for Harry). After dinner, Harry silently crept away from Ron and Hermione to the Room of Requirement. He went through the already visible door and saw two cusions and a mini-bar. Draco was already on one of them. Draco smiled warmly at Harry which, for unexplainable reasons, made his heart flip. Harry returned the smile and sat on the other pillow.

-Harry? Can you hear me?- Harry jumped about a mile in the air as he heard Draco's voice in his head, and it definetely had not gone through his ears.

"What in the name of Godric!"

-Speak through the mind Harry, direct that thought at me, don't speak it aloud or I will do this the hard way.- Harry decided to try it. He concentrated on Draco fully, focusing on his eyes and directed his next thought at him.

-What hard way?- Draco smiled.

-Well...I was gonna tie you to my bed for a few days with a silencing charm but it seems you don't need it. You are already in tune with your power, use it.- Harry pouted Damn it, I would have liked that idea Then Harry realised what he just thought and blushed bright red and stopped the contact. Draco crawled over and turned Harry's head. Draco bit his own lip then kissed Harry on the lips.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer- see first chapters

* * *

Harry felt his eyes close as he gave into Draco's kiss. During that kiss Harry felt every single barrier he had built up around himself during the last few years come crashing down. He felt Draco's tongue at his lip begging for entry, not really knowing what to do he let Draco's tongue in and fireworks went off in his head as Draco's tongue and his own danced. Needing to be closer Harry edged himself onto Draco's lap and both boys wrapped their arms around the other. For a few moments this carried on until Draco broke the kiss for air. Harry, with his eyes still closed leant on Draco's shoulder and nuzzled into the crook of his neck.

"Wow" Draco whispered into Harry's ear. He was in wonder about how this boy, this perfect raven haired boy, came to be in his arms. He kissed the top of Harry's head and sighed in content.

(a few weeks later, atsummer holidays.)

"Calm down babe, they'll love you" Draco said trying to calm Harry, who was hyperventilating. Over the past few weeks Harry and Draco was in absolute heaven. They met most nights to just talk or kiss or sometimes even to actually learn something (though that wasn't very often). Hermione, who walked in on them having a make-out session, just yelled in delight. She knew that Draco had always had a crush on Harry though she kept that to herself since Draco didn't actually realise his feelings until forth year.

Slowly the carriage pulled to a stop just outside the borders of the Order of Emeralds. Saying Harry was nervous would be the understatement of the century. While Draco had indeed managed to calm him down Harry was still looking very white indeed. Then again this was to be expected as Harry had both anticipated coming to meet these people and fearing it. Climbing out of the carriage they made their way to a small looking house in the distance. Suddenly a huge black horse charged at the three and Harry double took in surprise. The horse stopped literally an inch from him.

"Cut it out Beatrice, can't you see Harry is nervous enough without you scaring the hell outta him!" Hermione snapped at the horse as Draco helped Harry out of the mudpile he had fallen in. Slowly the horse morphed into a preety young woman with long black hair and bright blue eyes.

"I apologise Master Potter, when in my horse form I tend to charge at those I do not know. Please forgive my insolence." Harry, unable to speak as he was still in shock simply nodded. Beatrice smiled. "By the way, I am your great-aunt Beatrice." Harry stared in even more shock if possible.Beatrice smiled and brought him into a tight embrace. "There is nothing to be scared of Harry. No one here will hurt you. Not that Draco would let them anyway, he can certainly be possesive of what he thinks is his." She whispered lightly. Harry felt more at peace at her words. They were just... comforting somehow. And so, Harry met his Aunt Beatrice who insisted he call her Aunty B.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: See first chapter

* * *

It didn't take long for Harry to settle in. Aunty B, Hermione and Draco made sure of it. He also learnt some techniques from some of the others.

From Hermione he learnt the art of truth-telling, one that she herself learnt after the attacks on Nemphany. Now Harry could tell the trustworthy from the untrustworthy.

From Aunty B he learnt how to shape shift. The difference between shape shifting and being an animagus was simple. Shapeshifters could turn into whatever animal they wanted but animagi could only turn into an animal that fit their personality best. Also shape shifters had to be careful; they would have all the instincts of the animal they changed into whereas animagi could keep their thoughts and instincts.

From the vampire of Nemphany, Rio, he learnt how to seduce both men and women to do his bidding, however it did not work on vampires, elves or nymphs. Rio also taught Harry how to change into his vampire form which wasn't much different to his normal form except he had a dark bluish tint to his hair and pointy fangs and his body became more well defined in which Draco was more then willing to explore.

Speaking of Draco, he taught Harry, after mind communication and thought reading, the ways to place a mind block on himself which was much more affective then Occulemcy because no amount of torture could bring it down, it did not protect him however from the Imperius curse or other controlling curses/potions. He also taught him how to survive being raped as well as wandless healing charms to heal himself and potions he could easily make. In case he was ever bonded up by shackles or anything else.

Draco also taught him how to protect the Elvin part of his heart.

But nothing could have prepared him for Draco's disappearance.

It had happened when Draco had returned to Malfoy Manor to greet Narcissa as she returned from a magical spa in Hawaii. One way or another Voldermort had found out about Draco being a part of the Emeralds and placed him under a potion similar to the Imperius. But it was ten times more difficult to break through and if anyone attempts to bring you out of it both the victim and the attempted rescuer will be killed instantly.

Two weeks later Harry suffered a nervous breakdown.

One week later his memory of the Emeralds and everything he had learned was gone and he was yet again at the Dursleys as if nothing had happened. All of his lost memories were replaced.

And so it remained that way for an entire year, after Professor Dumbledore's death and before the 'golden trio' as they were known set out for their mission.


	5. Chapter 5

The Order of the Emeralds 5

Disclaimer: I wish I could say I own Harry Potter and everything that implies but I don't, sorry.

Also sorry I took so long to update, I just had an entire pile of mock tests to do and even now I should be doing my English homework…Oh well

* * *

"Let me get this straight…whilst I was battling in my head, my mate went through an N-B?" All present nodded fearfully "HOLY FUCKING HELL!"

* * *

"So this is Godric's Hollow" Harry whispered as he saw the small worn away cottage which was surprisingly still standing. He walked to where the door once stood with his two best friends, Ron and Hermione. Harry smiled fondly as he remembered the 'trick' him and Ginny had played on them a week before Bill and Fleur's wedding… suffice to say each had a date. Hermione had also revealed herself as a nymph /witch, Ron was secretly ecstatic since it was a common fact nymph's could reproduce without pain and pregnancy was cut in half.

Harry was extremely happy for them but couldn't help feeling he had forgotten something important. He shrugged it off and entered the house in which his parents spent their final days. He was in for a pleasant surprise however when, instead of the scent of death he had been expecting he felt…belonging…happiness…love. The cottage was at its fullest beauty. The colours were simple dark red and gold. It gave the home a feeling of cosiness and homeliness.

Suddenly a house elf popped in.

"Master Harry! Be it you?"

Harry nodded uncertainly. The elf squealed, as its eyes grew larger. "Master Harry! Master Harry! I am Thinky sir!" Harry took this opportunity to look through rally confused.

"My parents didn't have a house elf" Thinky shook (her?) head.

"Mr. Potter is mistaken. There are twenty house elves in total. Twelve are at Potter Manor, three at Rowena's nest, four at Helga's Hole and one in the Hogwart's kitchen. Oh, and Thinky stays here to clean." Harry had a million questions running through his head. However he chose to leave it for a while. Thinky suddenly exclaimed "Oh! Oh! Sir! Thinky also has things to give you! From Mistress Lily and Mistress Kestrel!" She quickly motioned for Harry to follow her and frankly, he was curious, apparently, so was Hermione and Ron.

He looked around the room Thinky had brought him to. The carpet was a rich silver colour and the walls deep gold. But the colour scheme wasn't what had grabbed Harry's attention; it was the stacks of items in the centre of the room. Thinky pulled Harry's hand that brought him out of his trance and gave him a chance to close his mouth. Thinky handed him a box. It was quite light and he guessed it held paper. He went into the living room and opened the box. He was right, it was full of letters. Harry picked up the first one.

_Dear my little Darling Harry,_

_If you are reading this them it means neither your father nor I are with you any longer. I first wish to say that I love you very much honey. _

_My second thing I wish to say is hard to write… Harry, you come from a very powerful race, this race has all of the pros of being a nymph, elf, dragon and pretty much every race in the world. Harry, you are my heir, the only one of my children born immortal with the exception of Falcon. _

_Speaking of Falcon, you must find her for she is in great danger. Her father was a very powerful Dragon-maker that normally went by the name of David Mac Kenzie. His sister was my trainer in the ways. I think they live in Sirenia, it is said to be the most peaceful place on earth and it is considered self-damnation to create pure wrongness there. Falcon is very powerful, except she only has the gifts of healing, Seeing (yes there is such thing as a true seer) and music. She should be easy to find as the Mac Kensies' have held the throne of Sirenia for generations._

_Once again my little darling, I love you until all the stars in the sky die out,_

_Love, your mother, Lily Potter-Evans_

_P.s. The race I mentioned is called 'Multi-bloods'_

When Harry read that last paragraph out he fainted.


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Oh the pain of not being able to say I own Harry Potter overly dramatic sigh

Secondly THANK YOU to genbo, luv-blonde-bunny and MidnightsRose. You three are the main reason I am not stopping this quickly.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

Harry woke up in a light, forest green room. It took a moment for him to get his glasses on and remember where he was and why he was here. He also remembered the summer's events and felt his anxiety about his Draco's safety return. Quietly Hermione came into his room and wiped away the tears he didn't even realise were there.

"Don't be sad Harry" She said quietly. "Draco is back, he has fought through, and from what I heard he was ready to murder everyone." Harry laughed softly, immediately feeling better.

Suddenly they heard a crash at the door and they felt darkness surround the house and the silent cries of magic. Harry grabbed his wand and summoned the tools passed down through generations of the multi-bloods, which he had learned to wield. All the weapons were held on two black dragon skin straps.

Daggers and swords gleamed dangerously, guns shone as it threatened danger to attack it's master and the multi-bloods special weapon, a staff with ultimate and raw magic hung almost innocently at his side and his clothes changed to that of a warrior of Sirenia.

He was ready and saw Hermione similarly dressed in blue battle robes with her wand and several potions on a small Elvin-made belt. Harry nodded then ran with Elvin speed down the stairs and saw the Dark Lord waiting with Ron at his side.

Harry stopped then hissed first in Parseltongue, then in English "Traitor" Ron paled but held firm with his wand pointed at Harry. Harry reached out and felt no controlling potions or spells. Ron was doing this willingly. The opponents stared at one another before a death eater shot the first spell. Harry blocked it with wandless magic easily and kept up the shields as he examined his enemies. They was about sixty of them, two people could not face this alone. Harry looked to a shocked Hermione who used the part of her magic that wasn't shocked to apparate them to Headquarters. They had won this battle but they wouldn't win the next.

Harry looked at all the shocked faces around them in the games room and noticed Draco their with his mouth hanging, even Jamie and Tommie (the resident game-players/pranksters) turned away from the screen causing their cars to crash into the wall. Harry smiled then dryly said, "Well, did ya miss me?" Draco broke everyone's trance by swinging his arms around him and proceeded to show Harry just how much he was missed. They stayed with their arms round each other until Aunty B spelled them apart. Everyone in the room then hugged him with "Get in there Harry!" or "Effin' hell Potter you had us worried sick man!" Or from the slightly slutty Bethy "Oh Harry honey I missed you soooooooo much." In which Draco growled at her and she backed off whilst everyone laughed.

* * *

Later in the evening Harry sat with Hermione in her room. 

"Mione, everyone gets fooled once in a while." She smiled sadly and snuggled into his embrace and said so quietly that Harry had to strain his ears to hear.

"I know Harry, but the pain never lessens…but Time heals everything and everyone. Thank you for being here, it makes all the difference." Harry simply held her tighter unaware that Rio and Draco were watching with light tears in their eyes, upset that Hermione had to suffer but glad someone who understood her pain was there to comfort her for once…

* * *

A/N: Possibly my saddest one but what can ya do? I know it was very badly done with Harry remembering but oh well, I needed it to fit in with the books. Heads up! Next one might be sadder. 


	7. Author note

**A damn Author note, these are never good news**

Ok everyone, I am really sorry about this but I am going to put my story on hold until I finish my exams in May, I really need all my spare time to study, although if your lucky I might be able to fit one or two chapters in, Really, really, really sorry about this but if you wanna blame someone, blame the English government!

* * *

By th way...If you feel like giving me ideas then I might be able to get up a new chapter quicker byputting it in a review I will be happy. Thank you oh loyal people.


	8. Chapter 7

I can't believe I have cracked already…I DESPISE revision…..BLAH mentally whacks self on head

Disclaimer: I do not own anything that belongs to JK Rowling

This will be short because I have totally blown off revsion this evening.

* * *

The Order of the Emeralds 7

The next day Harry awoke and realised Hermione had her head on his chest. He struggled for a moment to remember what had happened. His head fell back onto the pillow and groaned when he remembered Ron. Harry was furious at Ron; what could have possibly possessed him to do such a thing? Six years of friendship immediately went down the drain.

Harry was brought back to the present by Hermione's stirrings. They smiled weakly at each other. As if on a cue three highly familiar house elves came bounding in. Three guesses to who they are. None? Why Dobby, Winky and Thinky of course! Hermione wrapped a blanket round her shoulders. Harry had to admit that she looked terrible. His hatred for Ron went up another three and a half notches. The house elves handed him and Hermione their breakfast and Thinky told him that all of the precious items in Godric's Hollow were now at Rowena's nest. Harry made a mental note to visit there later.

Seemingly reading his mind Hermione insisted that Harry get dressed and take Beatrice and Draco to The Nest. Harry reluctantly agreed knowing Rio would look after Hermione.

**At The Nest**

Harry was surrounded by house elves. If he wasn't being smothered by compliments and motherly elves he might have found it funny. The house was extremely spacious and Harry had gone through the gifts before picking up the letters again. The gifts were various things that had obviously been building up over the years. The letters included one from his father, giving information on the Potter finances and giving him the right as Lord Potter, and one from his apparent Godmother. Kestrel Mac Kenzie whom his mother had mentioned. She had said that if she could, and I quote, 'Get the HELL outta Sirenia' she would have taken him in less than 5 seconds however 'Dumbly-bastard' had blocked her, David, Falcon and all the other Mac Kenzie's and the ones outside of Sirenia had lost all recognition. However she could still send messages via owl post to the elves but was wary of sending one directly to him due to the DB (Dumbly-bastard) was constantly watching but Falcon has assured them that the minute Dumbles was down, they were gone. Harry smirked at this, knowing that a mad multi-blood was NOT a force to be reckoned with. Draco and Beatrice backed away slowly when they saw his oh-to-Slytherin smirk.

"You alright Harry?" All three people jumped to see a woman with blonde hair and piercing blue eyes and the uniform of the Multi-blood on her and leaning against the door. She couldn't have been more then twenty-five. They were all open mouthed. "Flies sweeties, flies." They closed their mouths. The lady straightened up and took a few steps forward. "Three guesses as to who I am."

"Falcon?" Harry asked.

"No, that would be me." A voice came from behind them as a girl with flowing red hair walked down the steps. She wore a flowing white dress and a tattoo symbolising a Dragon-making apprentice under her neck but above her chest.

And that was when he met Kestrel and Falcon.

* * *

Please Review…I am getting concerned that the number of people reading this fic is going down with each chapter….. 


	9. Chapter 8

**Order of the Emeralds**

_Chapter 8_

Hermione lay down on her bed. She had stopped crying a while ago. No more tears could come. She sighed and closed her eyes and embraced the darkness. Unknown to her, two men slipped inside her room. One that was obviously the vampire Rio and the other the Immortal of Life. He was also the cousin of Lily and half-brother to David. He watched the elf sleep.

"What can we do for her?" Rio asked quietly. Both men loved Hermione, and each other. The Immortal softly sat down and stroked the lovely elf's tear-stained face.

"There is little we can do for her, except be here to help her through." Rio nodded unhappily. He had watched her be betrayed thrice. Once by blood, twice by love. He would kill all 3 of them when he had the chance and the Immortal sure as hell wasn't going to stop his lover. Being Life, he could not take another's. However he was angry at Voldermort for cheating him, and Death wasn't exactly pleased either.

Gently the men place a soft kiss upon their beloved's forehead and left the room, not before setting an alarm just in case she had a nightmare or her heart began to bleed. Beatrice watched the men through the cam. There was one in all rooms except Lily's, only Beatrice and Harry knew about them. Beatrice shuddered, Lord knows what the twins and girls would do if they knew. Although, it was safety activated bits…wouldn't be shown unless there was a weapon or something potentially dangerous stuck there.

Anyway, Beatrice was touched with the men, even if Hermione had never met the Immortal. Shame really, they would make a good triangle. Hermione with her knowledge, Rio with his loyalty and ability to bear children contrary to his gender and the Immortal with his kindness for all living creatures and his understanding. She smiled and began her plotting- She wasn't the true heir to Slytherin for nothing after all.

* * *

For the next few days Harry got to know Kestrel and Falcon. And together they decided a game plan. Kestrel was a descendant of Merlin and in line with that, the four founders. Therefore she could stake her claims, as a Mc Kenzie and a Malfoy by marriage, the school. She was, once upon a time, married to Antonius Malfoy the only honourable Malfoy in history. However the current line of Malfoy had nothing to do with her as the estate and title went to Antonius' first child from his first marriage. The plan was simple, Kestrel would take over Hogwarts and train the students to defend themselves and to gather the army of Sirenia to ready itself for battle. When asked her reason for this she claimed:

"For generations I have balanced the lighter and darker aspects of life, I intend to keep that balance. After all, if light took over then the innocent dark creatures would die, and the dark took over the light would die. In turn, either has the potential to kill off the world. In the magical and muggle worlds meet, then the muggles will kill off the magical because there numbers overrun us, 1000 to 1. I intend to put up many more barriers and be a little more selective about muggleborns, not because I dislike them, but because they mostly return to the muggle world and thus increases the risk of finding us out. Whilst we cannot deny them their birthright, we can train them and if they wish to return, mind wipe them and their families. This is what I have always aimed for."

Kestrel also took it upon herself to train Harry in the ways of Sirenia and etiquette in every species. She also gave him 'The Talk' which, at the end of, Harry blushed like mad. Kestrel had always prided herself on her cunning.

What she didn't anticipate was the fact her twin brother, David was right behind her smirking. Silent and careful he lightly blocked Kestrel's senses without her noticing and whispered in her ear

"Boo." Kestrel hit the ceiling.

* * *

tis an inset day so I managed to finish this and get this out, I hope you like it!


	10. Chapter 10

PLEASE GO TO MY PAGE AND READ 'LEAVING' THIS IS IMPORTANT!


End file.
